<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Fairy!Rodney by reena_jenkins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165297">[podfic] Fairy!Rodney</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins'>reena_jenkins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ancient Technology, Crack, Gen, Podfic, Rodney gets turned into a fairy, commentfic, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He was the size of a Skipper doll but somehow, his snoring was just as loud as the full-grown version.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Fairy!Rodney</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645703">Fairy!Rodney</a> by svmadelyn.
        </li>
        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/645706">FAIRY!RODNEY, THE CONCLUSION.</a> by svmadelyn.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[no podfic coverart for this one, but if you'd like to make some I would absolutely appreciate it!]</p><p><b>Warnings:</b> Crack, commentfic, Rodney gets turned into a fairy, Ancient Technology, originally posted in 2010, podfic cover art welcome!</p><p><b>Music: </b><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0C58ttB2-Qg">With A Little Help From My Friends</a> as performed by The Beatles</p><p><b>Length:</b> 00:19:54</p><p><b>Download</b><strong> Link:</strong> You can download/stream this <strong><a href="http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/(SGA)%20_fairy!Rodney_.mp3">podfic as an mp3 file</a></strong> (thanks for hosting me, <a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile"></a><a href="https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/"><b>paraka</b></a>)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>